


Distraction

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Group chat, One Shot, Reader-Insert, XReader, chatroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is working on an important report when a chat window pops up: Stark decided to set up some distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

You sighed a little bit and shifted uncomfortably in your chair before you stared back at the computer monitor on your desk. It was already 3am at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and you were exhausted like rarely ever before. Well…okay actually this wasn´t rare at all. Drudging his agents to death was obviously Fury´s favorite hobby. Next to yell at them regularly to `increase their motivation´.

You just finished another page of your, as you had to admit already overdue, report when your computer decided to sabotage you. Suddenly random windows popped up everywhere on your desktop; different programs, websites and files. You raised an eyebrow and slowly removed your hands from the keyboard to check whether you caused the reaction by pressing some random key. But the windows just kept on popping up. Your desktop was already overfilled and you feared your computer might crash, but when you tried closing the upcoming windows, nothing happened. Mumbling a few swearwords, you started an attempt to activate some repairing-software but the moment it opened, your computer gave an alert-signal and a big window appeared in front of all the others.

“Unauthorized Access.” “ _What in heaven and hell…_ ” The next moment all windows disappeared and a video-file started loading.

You narrowed your eyes in distrust: Who had the great idea to hack the S.H.I.E.L.D. servers…and at 3am in the morning? …Well you actually had a slight suspicion. Mentioned suspicion got confirmed when the video finished loading and started playing and… You blushed furiously and immediately tried to shut down the monitor: without success. You would have unplugged the whole computer but you didn´t save your work, so… When the video on your screen was getting even more `intense´ you just turned around, glad that you at least managed to switch off the loudspeakers, and pulled out your mobile furiously.

*(Y/N) [Admin] opened the Chatroom*

*(Y/N) invited (Tony) to the Chat*

*(Tony) joined the Chat*

(Tony): _Hello, beauty. U still awake, dear?_ ;)

(Y/N): _STARK! STOP HACKING MY COMPUTER OR I´LL RIP YOU APART!!_

(Tony): _Woho, easy girl~ Why do you always suspect me in first place? I´d never do such a thing!_

(Y/N): _Yeah of course not, wait a minute, I´ll call the other computer-genius that continues being a pain  in my ass…oh wait; THERE IS NONE. NOW STOP IT. IF FURY ENTERS MY OFFICE AND SEES THAT  I´M WATCHING PORN INSTEAD OF WRITING MY REPORT I CAN GO AND LOOK FOR A NEW JOB!!!_

(Tony): _It´s not my fault if you watch porn instead of working (N/N). Maybe you should focus on your    work, honey?_

(Y/N): _Stark, it´s 3am. I´m tired, angry and I need to finish this goddamn report so STOP IT!_

(Tony): _Well, how could I ever refuse to help a lady in difficulty? I think the word I was looking for is: No. ;)_

(Y/N): _At least you admit it, Stark. -.- Now make IT STOP._

(Tony): _Convince me. ;x_

*(Y/N) [Admin] invited (Natasha) to the Chat*

*(Natasha) joined the Chat*

(Y/N): _Morning, Nat! <3 Sorry for the disturbance at such a time, but could you please `convince´ Stark to stop hacking my computer? Thank you!_

(Natasha): _What has he done this time?_

(Tony): _I just tried to give her a break from working! She´s writing on this report since hours!_

(Y/N): _Yes STARK; THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE WHO HAVE TO WORK IN THEIR JOB._

(Natasha): _You are a pain in the ass, Stark. Now stop bother (N/N). Or I´ll make you stop._

(Tony): _She needs a break; I just decided to give her some distraction. ;_ )

 

*(Tony) changed their name to (Scrapman)*

(Scrapman): _Hey! That´s impolite! I guess you need more distraction?_

(Y/N): _Stark, I don´t know what you intend to do, but…_

*(Y/N) [Admin] appointed (Scrapman) to Admin-State*

(Y/N): ** _DID YOU JUST HACK MY MOBILE!?!_**

*(Scrapman) [Admin] changed their name to (Tony)*

*(Tony) [Admin] invited (Bruce) to the Chat*

*(Tony) [Admin] invited (Clint) to the Chat*

*(Tony) [Admin] invited (Thor) to the Chat*

*(Bruce) joined the Chat*

*(Tony) [Admin] invited (Steve) to the Chat*

*(Clint) joined the Chat*

(Clint): _Good morning, altogether! ;D_

(Y/N): _TONY, THE RIGHT MOMENT I LEAVE MY OFFICE I WILL MURDER YOU. Morning, Clint ^^_

(Tony): _The more, the merrier ;)_

(Bruce): _Tony, what have you done to her this time? -.-_

(Y/N): _He hacked my computer while I was writing an important report and now it´s playing pg. 18+ videos and I can neither close them, nor shut down the computer, nor anything else! Oh and then he hacked my mobile to make himself an admin. >.<_

(Clint): _Irremovable porn? Haha, nice one, Stark! :D_

(Y/N): _THAT’S NOT FUNNY KATNISS._

(Clint): _It is. Sorry, (N/N). ^^”_

*(Thor) joined the Chat*

(Thor): _GOOD MORNING, FELLOW FRIENDS! THANK YOU FOR INVITING ME TO YOUR CONFERENCE!_

(Y/N): S _ince when does Thor have a mobile? O.o_

(Thor): _GOOD MORNING LADY (Y/N)! BROTHER ANTHONY MADE ONE OF THESE DEVICES FOR ME!_

(Tony): _Yeah, yeah stop using capitals point break._

(Thor): _My apologies, Brother Anthony._

*(Steve) joined the Chat*

(Steve): _Good morning. What happened, Stark? It must be something important when you message me in the dead of the night!_

(Y/N): _Morning Cap <3 No, sorry it´s not. L Tony just decided to destroy my already terrible day with keeping me away from my work._

(Tony): _Why does Capsicle get a heart? I didn´t even get a hello! :’(_

(Y/N): _Because he didn´t hack my computer AT GODDAMN THREE IN THE MORNING STARK. I WANT TO FINISH MY WORK AND DRIVE HOME AND GET SOME SLEEP._

(Tony): _Oh, that with the sleep can be arranged, Darling ;)_

(Bruce): _To say it short, Tony: You just called us all in the middle of the night because you want to sabotage (Y/N)? Great idea._

(Tony): _Hey, science bud! I´m just trying to give her some entertaining distraction!_

(Steve): _It appears to me, that she´s not really happy about said distraction._

(Clint): _Oh, the problem is that you don´t know, what exactly this interruption is, Steve! ;D_

(Tony): _Thanks Legolas! At least someone is appreciating my effort!_

(Clint): _Stop calling me that, Scrapman! -.-_

(Tony): _Who did you tell that name!?!_

(Natasha): _Ah, I suppose you preferred, Tinman?_

(Thor): _I´m confused, why does Brother Clint call the man of iron `scrap´? That´s not very friendly?_

(Clint): _Ah, never mind Thor. He likes that ;)_

(Tony): _Go away and shoot some arrows at a tree, Robin! -.-_

(Steve): ( _Y/N), is everything alright? You are alarming calm?_

(Bruce): ( ** _Y/N)???_**

(Thor): _Lady (Y/N)? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO YOU? IS MY BROTHER INVOLVED!?!_

(Clint): _(N/N)? ;A;_

(Natasha): _I guess she logged out and went off to hunt down Stark…_

(Tony): _OH SHIT._

(Bruce): _WHAT DID YOU DO!?_

(Tony): _…maybe I accidentally hit the wrong key… and deleted her report._

(Steve): _It was nice to make your acquaintance Stark._

(Thor): _Faire well Brother Anthony. It was an honor to fight by your side._

(Natasha): _I´ll help you this one time, Stark. Where are you?_

(Tony): _THANKS. Stark-Tower; last floor. Behind the Kitchen-counter._

(Y/N): _Thanks for letting me know Stark. Thanks for tricking him, Nat <3_

*(Y/N) [Admin] left the chat*

(Tony): **_WHAT DID YOU JUST DO, WIDDOW!!!_**

(Natasha): _Have fun, Stark ;)_

*(Natasha) left the chat*

(Thor): _You shall find a warm place in Walhalla, Brother Anthony._

*(Thor) left the chat*

*(Steve) left the chat*

(Tony): **_NO, WAIT! HELP ME! DON´T LEAVE ME ALONE!_**

(Clint): _Nighty night, Stark ;)_

*(Clint) _left the chat*_

(Tony): _SCIENCE BUD!_

*(Bruce) left the chat*

*(Tony) [Admin] changed their name to (AlmostDeceased)*

*(AlmostDeceased) [Admin] closed the Chatroom*


End file.
